


弄假成真（下）

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Kudos: 6





	弄假成真（下）

244L

卧槽这是正主来了吗！！

245L楼主

Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

246L

LZ懵逼了哈哈哈哈哈！

247L楼主

今今今天吃吃什么呢。

248L

LZ别结巴啊，超心虚的不是吗。

249L Yamaha回复247L楼主

做了培根鸡蛋卷，你喜欢的。

250L楼主回复249L Yamaha

培根！？？鸡蛋！！！我马上！

251L Yamaha回复250L楼主

当心点儿，下楼不要着急，另外拖鞋是不是太大了？你总要摔跤，你磕到了心疼的是我。

252L

这不是很会说话嘛？？！！

253L

这个爱意都溢出屏幕了好嘛？！

254L

我靠，这他喵的说不喜欢LZ，这世界上没有爱情了吧。

255L

我好酸。

256L

这是神仙的爱情吧。

257L

我吃柠檬。

258L

都这样了为啥你们俩还不结婚……是为了给我们机会有机可乘吗？

259L僚机

王一博，王氏集团总裁兼@一撮小绿毛 老公。

［图片］［图片］

260L

靠，这谁顶得住啊！

261L

顶不住也得顶啊！（抹鼻血

262L

这僚机是不是知情人士！

263L回复262L

我看不仅是知情人士，还可能是爱情的僚机。

264L僚机回复263L

在下是王总安排来的。

265L

啊啊啊啊啊啊我磕到真的啦！！哈哈哈！

266L

报告长官，LS磕疯了！

267L

没事，咱们都疯了！哈哈哈哈哈！！！我不做人啦！哈哈！

268L

LS姐妹倒也不必。

269L

不过王总真的好帅！

270L

郎才郎貌！！

271L

天作之合！

272L

弱弱的问一句，这谁啊？

273L

LS是外省人吧，王氏集团哎！在各大市场都有产业链，不仅如此还囊括了娱乐圈，你家吃饭的盐可能都是王氏集团的。

274L

一时间不知道该羡慕谁………

275L Yamaha

@一撮小绿毛 我看完了。

276L Yamaha

@所有人，@一撮小绿毛 这个人是我的，就别肖想了。

277L

霸总就是不一样吼。

278L

说话都牛逼。

279L

大佬不愧是大佬，好拽。

280L

原来长的好看、又有钱、又有才能的人在这个世界上是真的存在的吗？我爆哭！

281L Yamaha回复280L

@一撮小绿毛 他是这样的人。

282L楼主回复281L Yamaha

我我我我我没钱的啊。

283L Yamaha回复282L楼主

有，你有我的钱。

284L楼主

说说说什么呐ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

285L Yamaha回复284L楼主

一开始我的确是为了逃家族联姻，那次结婚不算数，要重来，现在，我是真的爱你，我要娶你。

286L Yamaha回复284L楼主

你愿意嫁给我吗？

287L

卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽，当场求婚啊啊啊@一撮小绿毛

288L

百年好合！！@一撮小绿毛 @Yamaha

289L

我的天哪！太甜啦！！

290L

我磕的cp有着落啦！！！！！

291L

《霸道王总的心肝肝夫人》

292L

《与你邂逅在灯红酒绿的俗世》

293L

《痴恋奶香味驻唱》

294L

《博大精深》

295L

靠这堆小说我能发家致富。

296L

啊！！！！两位天生一对！！！@一撮小绿毛 @Yamaha

297L

W神祝你幸福啊！

298L

祝小哥哥们一波幸福！！

299L楼主

我我我我我有很多缺点啊，手脚不利索话又多，老是特别丧气，也不会做饭什么的……

300L Yamaha回复299L

唱歌好听，说话幽默又有自己的想法，性格好人品好，活泼又可爱，耐看，会尝试各种事情，永远不拒绝新鲜事物。而且你不想走路可以坐我的车，我一直在，你说的话我都听，不论是丧气的时候还是高兴的时候都有我可以分享，我也会做饭。

所以你不要有别人好不好？

301L楼主回复300L Yamaha

………我才不可能有别人呢……我都有你了……

302L Yamaha

我可以上楼吻你吗？

303L楼主回复302L Yamaha

你是不是傻，这还要问wjsksodykslsaj

304L

LZ怎么乱码了？！

305L

这是亲上了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

306L

亲亲是一辈子的事情啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

307L

你们两个给我原地结婚好不好啊！！

308L Yamaha回复307L

不能立刻就结婚，我先要回家，然后办最盛大的婚礼给他。

到时我来娶你，@一撮小绿毛 你要先见见父母吗？

309L回复308L Yamaha

天啊，这种情况还能这么冷静的安排，该说不愧是总裁吗？

310L Yamaha回复309L

不是，他的事情我都无法冷静，只是想了很久。

311L楼主回复308L Yamaha

见父母？？！！

啊……太快了太快了。我受不了这么快。

312L Yamaha回复311L楼主

你这么说话，晚上我要忍不住的。

313L楼主回复312L Yamaha

臭流氓（｀Δ´）！

………

……………

…………………

520L楼主

［图片］

谢谢大家，我们结婚啦！

图中十指紧扣的双手戴着一对订制的男士银戒。

—————本帖涉及过多私人信息，已锁待删—————

娱乐圈一名新人横空出道，一经出道就被热捧，深受众多粉丝喜爱，粉丝称他为Wowkie、W神。

张伟再红得发紫也肯定抽出时间和王一博度蜜月，不仅他是自己的老板还是老公，张伟美滋滋地傻笑，看着手指上的戒指躺在床上左右翻滚，思绪万千。

王一博在他之后也躺到床上按住了他家的小绿毛，从他身后抱住他。

“宝贝在想什么？”

“没有，只是想到了以前的事情啦……”

几个月前

他刚刚与王一博莫名其妙结婚，王一博顺其自然的搬进了他的小窝。

“啊…抱歉，我一个小小的酒吧驻唱挣的钱不多，和我结婚真委屈你了。”

“虽然你是小傻子，不过我也解释一下好啦～”

王一博环顾着这个小屋，的确住在这种地方让他意想不到，他暗叹了一口气，这种日子不知道什么时候到头。

“一博儿一博儿，你看看有什么要吃的没有呀！”张伟抱出一大塑料袋的零食摊在王一博的面前。

怎么就吃这些东西？王一博不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，怪不得这么瘦。

“一博儿不喜欢，我我我我还有泡面……”他的声音小了些，的确是有些底气不足。

王一博抽出一袋薯片嚼了起来，张伟开心地对他笑，“一博儿一博儿我待会儿要出去买点东西回来，你在家不要乱跑哦。”

张伟没看他吃了一会儿就拿起一串钥匙出门了。

等到张伟回家时候便看见王一博坐在地上一旁是打翻的牛奶和碎了一地的玻璃渣，张伟忙跑过去：“一刻离开你都不行！有没有那里伤到？快去床上坐好，我来收拾啦。”

王一博瞥了一眼他刚刚外出买回来的手中廉价打折的鸡蛋、面包和一系列的蔬菜水果，不知多少次地叹了口气。

不能再看了，再看身后那撮摇晃着的小绿毛在地板上左擦擦右抹抹地打扫，他可能就会忍不住要暴露自己的身份帮他做点家务。

以后还是不要为了装傻子去打翻东西了。他想着。

自从张伟从超市进货了各种各样的食材之后，早餐的确丰盛了不少。

王一博猛地握住想要把他身前的盘子端走的手。

烫伤清晰可见。

面前那个男人磕磕巴巴地解释说是他自己一不小心，毕竟从来没有做过饭，但是我们一博儿还在长身体，我自己没事，但不能苦了一博儿对吧。

他松开了他的手，那个男人还在傻傻地对他笑，他忽然有些烦躁，那些“想要好好保护他”的想法怎么可能有呢？

这样想着，刚刚吃下早餐配备的小蛋糕也变得有些苦涩了。

一个月前

“噫啊！”

厨房里面又发出了一声惊叫，自那以后王一博每天都有能入口的饭菜，他心里有些古怪，他的早中晚各餐每次都吃得不错，只是张伟从来都不做他自己的那份，要么不吃要么吃些不健康的垃圾食品当填饱肚子，眼见着他越来越瘦，王一博心里越来越矛盾，明明是为了逃联姻，为什么他的心思愈发被张伟吸引，他看到张伟从厨房走了出来，强忍着眼泪，抿着嘴唇，手上不住地流着血，刺眼的很。

他正在床下找急救箱里的创可贴，王一博跪在他身边，握住他血流如注的手指含在了嘴里，血腥的味道席卷了口腔，但不知为何王一博觉得那味道有点甜。

“一……一博儿……手…手好麻…”他一抬眼就是那一双可怜兮兮的小狗眼盯着他，因为鼻音重的原因听起来就像是撒娇一般，眼角泛了点泪花，脸蛋和耳尖红扑扑的，整个人就像是落水的小猫咪一样可爱。王一博没有忍住，他好想吻他，他也这么做了。

张伟睁大了眼睛，一下子推开了王一博，王一博被他猛地发力推坐在地上，他有些不可置信地看着张伟，张伟只愧疚地跑来拉他：“对对对对不起，一博儿你还小不懂这些，你之后会遇到你真正喜欢的人了，到那个时候才能去亲人家啦，我就是……你就当我就是你哥，等你找到家里人……找不到也没关系，你就当这里是你家。”

王一博气疯了，原来张伟根本不在意他们有没有结婚，在他眼里他就是个什么都不懂的小傻子，结婚证就是张废纸，他只把他当弟弟养。

王一博恨，恨自己现在的身份，恨未来或许会和张伟结合的别人，更恨的是自己居然真的爱上了张伟，牙尖咬得嘴唇都出了恶毒的血，他的确恨极了。

可是他也的确爱惨了张伟。

作茧却自缚。

一周前

他坐在忙蜂酒吧里面买醉，他太痛苦了，如果他这样都得不到张伟，那还能如何呢？

一直到一阵清澈的歌声流入耳朵，他转过头，在那个舞台上看到了他。

张伟、张伟、他觉得全世界都是张伟，亦或者说他早满心满眼都被张伟这个人占据。

台下有人对着张伟骂起了脏话，王一博看向那边的人。张伟只笑着无视了那人唱起了《该》，突然飞上去一个酒瓶狠狠地打在了张伟的手臂上，张伟疼得轻哼了一声。王一博却听得清清楚楚，他面色不善地走到那个扔酒瓶的人面前，然后也狠狠地往那个人的脸上打上了一拳。

“唉唉唉别打别打！”那个人正要回击，张伟刚刚唱完歌就从后台匆匆忙忙地跑了出来，“我可以给您钱，他还小不懂事儿，就不要找他麻烦了。”

他父母都没有这样帮过他。

王一博咬了咬牙，一把拉住张伟跑了出去，后面那人气得直嚷嚷，可是王一博现在顾不上任何事情了，现在不管怎么样，他要让张伟明白自己的心意。

这天比任何一天都美好，他们十指紧扣、不知方向地奔去，不管去哪里，只是他们好像真的是互通心意的一对儿一样，王一博松开了张伟的手，四下无人，酒吧周围有好几条漆黑的巷子，与灯火通明的大街形成了鲜明的对比。

“张伟。”他第一次唤他名字。

“一博儿？”王一博抱住了他，张伟当他害怕了，伸手摸了摸王一博的头发，“胡撸胡撸瓢儿吓不着儿，咱们不怕不怕啦，我们回家去啦。”

张伟还是只拿他当弟弟看，这一想法挫败了王一博，他掰正了张伟的头强迫他与他对视，突如其来的凝视让张伟不敢看他眼睛，不住地往别的地方瞟。

“张伟，你看着我。”张伟被他磨得没办法，只好正视起眼前他一直说当弟弟看待的男人。

王一博生得好看，被他充满爱意的眼睛一瞧，没有人不坠入爱河。张伟好似明白了些什么，呼吸急促了起来。

“这一次，不准拒绝我了，张伟。”王一博卡着他的下巴，把他按在巷子里的一面墙上亲吻。他生平第一次被这样热烈的吻过，四肢百骸都被电击一般流入热流，他被吻得腿脚发软，几乎无法站立，他的手不住地想推开王一博，可是王一博把他的手钉死在墙上，手指交缠，紧握。

他的心脏仿佛要炸裂开来，他好像已经无法欺骗自己不喜欢这样的王一博，而王一博摸上了他心脏的位置，跳动的速度和王一博一模一样，一吻毕，他听到头顶传来一声轻笑，王一博眼中流淌着的是什么呢？

食髓知味。

王一博似乎吻不过瘾，又一次衔住他的唇，张伟被吻得晕乎，双手环住王一博的头颈，回应起他的吻，舌头在口腔中肆虐，绞得泥泞不堪，柔软又甜。

他在酒吧里面穿的衣服被扯开了三粒扣子，已经是衣冠不整的状态。

“我记得，结婚那日，我们还没有圆房。”

王一博的意思再明显不过。

他们是回家做的，当天晚上王一博要了他好多次，以至于到第二天上午张伟还浑身发痛，根本起不来，王一博乐于看他被自己弄得满身痕迹，而当他看着王一博为他做早饭和家务的时候，张伟因为王一博而卡壳的脑袋才转了起来。

“你不是傻子？？”

“我可以为了你当爱情的傻子。要么？”

要什么要，我要了命了。张伟遇到王一博，遇到的第一次实在太多了，他第一次被一个人的情话撩的没声音。

几天前

此后的每一天都让张伟感觉三观刷新，他的老公摇身一变变成了王氏集团的总裁，张伟的心情从地底上至云端再落到地底。

这样的王一博图他什么呢，张伟自认自己根本没有什么优点可言，如此一来，王一博到底喜欢他什么呢？

张伟只能想到王一博只是表面说喜欢他。

他一阵后怕，他无疑是喜欢王一博的，而王一博不论在什么时候也没有表明过自己的心意。

万一……万一…………

张伟不敢细想。

就这样浑浑噩噩过下去吧，他有些自暴自弃的想着，翻看起了手机。

一分钟前

〖一觉醒来发现傻子老公是霸道总裁还骗了我的婚。〗

点击，发帖。


End file.
